Propiedad
by Hagastian
Summary: Iván era el que mandaba, manteniendo a base de amenazas a Yao bajo su poder. Hasta que éste desaparece de sus manos y todo el mundo del ruso de desmorona a pedazos. Rusia/China. Para Nanamiii.


**********·**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**********·**Parejas: Rusia/China. Bielorrusia/Rusia.

**********·**Advertencias: Violación. AU.

**********·**Nota: Es un regalo para Nanamiii. En realidad es un premio por haber completado su tabla amorosa con el claim España/Romano. *hugea*. Son veinte drabbles que no superan las 400 palabras cada uno. Están conectados entre sí y forman una historia.

* * *

**·**

**Propiedad**

******·**

* * *

**01.**

Iván lo atrapó entre sus brazos, no era un abrazo ni nada parecido, era simplemente una forma normal de demostrar frente a todos que Yao era suyo y que nadie más que él tenía el derecho de mirarle o tocarle.

El chino se movió, nervioso y molesto en los brazos, intentando liberarse. Ivan acercó su boca a su oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ligereza.

El viento sopló despacio, moviendo los cabellos de ambos.

—Esta es mi forma de amarte Yao, hacerte sufrir bajo mis manos es la más pura demostración de mi amor por ti —murmuró en su oreja, con un tono infantil, apretando más el cuerpo del chino, rozando de forma intencionada la herida que éste tenía en un costado, haciéndolo soltar de forma inmediata un alarido de dolor—. ¿No te gusta la herida que te hice anoche con el látigo? —preguntó sonriendo, malvado y gozoso de tener el control de aquella relación. Yao le miró con odio, eso sólo aumentó su sonrisa de niño—. Hoy probaremos con la llama de las velas…

Lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el temblor del oriental, inspiró y la agonía del chico se adentró en su nariz, instalándose en su alma.

—Te _amo tanto_, Yao.

* * *

**02.**

Su relación siguió como siempre, el ruso gozando del sufrimiento oriental y éste intentando por todos los medios sobrevivir. A pesar de que siempre le hacía saber cuánto lo odiaba, el chino no podía alejarse del ruso, Yao estaba allí sólo por Kiku, su hermano menor a quién Iván tenía escondido quizás donde y constantemente amenazaba con matarlo si no cumplía sus sádicos caprichos.

Se preguntó qué tipo de obsesión tenía Iván para con él, qué le habría hecho atraparlo de aquella manera.

El chino suspiró molesto, rozando al andar la última herida que Ivan le había hecho en las piernas con una daga.

—¿Dónde estás Kiku, aru? —cuestionó al atardecer, esperando que la respuesta cayera del cielo—. Corea no ha podido encontrarte y mi cuerpo no podrá seguir aguantando demasiado —pateó una lata que estaba en el césped por donde paseaba, sus ojos fijos en la nada.

No tuvo tiempo para defenderse, todo fue rápido como un rayo.

Algo lo agarro del brazo y lo atrapó y él sin alcanzar a moverse sintió un vacío en el estómago al aparecer una respiración pesada detrás de su nuca. Los ruidos del exterior se confundieron en su cabeza cuando sintió algo dolorosamente fuerte golpearle.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**03.**

Iván explotaría de rabia e ira, como mínimo.

Apretó los puños y avanzó por los pasillos de su casa, a cada paso que daba soltaba la furia que lo carcomía por dentro.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía Yao a salir sin su permiso del hogar! ¿¡Cómo!

—Yao ha hecho muy mal hoy —masculló entre dientes, sonriendo de forma torcida—. Me veré en la obligación de castigarlo…

Rió bajito, aunque eso no evitó que su risa se expandiera por donde pasaba, como un eco diabólico.

—Hola, pequeño Kiku —murmuró con tono cantarín mientras abría una puerta que nadie, salvo él mismo conocía de su existencia. Con goce vio como el pequeño al que saludaba temblaba con ligereza al reconocerle—. ¿Sabes? Hoy Yao me desobedeció, salió fuera de casa…

Ivan tomó una vara de bambú que colgaba en una pared.

—Y tú pagarás su atrevimiento.

A pesar de todo, el pequeño de ocho años le sostuvo la mirada, retándolo a golpearle. Porque sin importar la tortura física, él nunca se mostraba débil frente a Ivan.

Y eso al ruso le provocaba placer, amaba la resistencia y deseaba quebrantarla.

—Es una pena que la mordaza no te deje hablar, ni las cadenas te permitan moverte…

Comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

* * *

**04.**

Cuando terminó, Kiku estaba inconsciente y la vara que sujetaba salpicada en sangre.

Las heridas del niño se veían feas en su cuerpo semidesnudo, el rojo carmesí contrastando con perfecta y frágil hermosura en la piel blanca. Un cuadro divino, digno de ser retratado por el más virtuoso artista.

El ruso se acercó y con la esquina de su chaqueta limpió la sangre de la cara japonesa, deleitándose con el rictus de dolor que invisible se marcaba en las infantiles facciones.

En sus oídos aún resonaban los gemidos secos y ahogados que escapaban de la boca que ahora estaba entreabierta, tembló al recordar la sensación de la vara tocar la piel, rasgándola algunas veces.

Y a pesar de la intensidad que dio a cada golpe, Kiku no se quebró.

De una gaveta sacó un frasco de alcohol y algodón; comenzó a limpiar las heridas, el cuerpo del niño estremeciéndose en medio de su sueño forzado.

—Hermano… —susurró en un gemido, Ivan presionó aún más el algodón que tenía en su pecho—. Ven por mí…

Se acercó a su oído, imaginando los ojos negros abiertos en sorpresa y miedo.

—Yao no vendrá, él es mío.

Kiku volvió a estremecerse e Ivan le besó la frente.

* * *

**05.**

— ¡Hermano!

El ruso se detuvo en seco a mitad del pasillo.

¿Lo habría visto salir de su lugar secreto?

Se giró, el hormigueo por la creciente posibilidad de haber sido descubierto recorriéndole. Sus ojos posándose en la figura femenina que se acercaba con calma donde él.

—¿Qué sucede, Natasha? —cuestionó, aparentando calma. La chica le observó curiosa, con una brillante sonrisa.

—Creí que no estabas en casa —respondió ella, tomó un poco de su cabello y lo enredó en sus dedos, jugando—. Te buscaba desde hace rato.

Ivan la abrazó, sabiendo que eso la haría sospechar menos de su evidente nerviosismo, él conocía a la perfección la obsesión de su hermana con él. Y como lo había previsto, ella se estremeció de alegría en su pecho.

—Estaba ocupado, _Naty_ —musitó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, estaba seguro de que Natasha sonreía de forma boba por como acababa de llamarla.

Ella pasó los brazos por su espalda, cerrando más el contacto.

—Vives ocupado.

Soltó el agarre, con una idea cruzando a velocidad luz la cabeza, apoyó las manos en los hombros femeninos, con delicadeza.

—¿Has visto a Yao?

A Iván no se le pasó el detalle de que Natasha desvió ligeramente la mirada cuando le respondió con un no, hermano.

* * *

**06.**

¡Yao no estaba por ninguna parte!

Él y su hermana lo habían buscado por todos los alrededores hasta el anochecer y el ruso ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Seguramente salió con uno de sus tantos hermanos —masculló Natasha evidentemente molesta por tener que perder su tiempo de caridad con Ivan en semejante búsqueda—. Ya sabes, desde que Kiku se perdió necesita tener más compañía de su gente.

Iván bufó y Natasha se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo. Ambos deshicieron el camino que habían hecho y regresaron a casa. La búsqueda había resultado un completo fracaso.

—No te angusties hermano —mencionó la chica en la entrada de la habitación rusa. Elevó sus pies hasta quedar de puntillas y le besó la mejilla con amor—. Deja que ese chino haga lo que quiera, tú me tienes a mí para cuidarte.

Le correspondió el gesto, algo ausente y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

—Yao pagará caro su insolencia, él sabe que no puede hacer nada sin que yo lo sepa.

El aire en sus pulmones se retuvo con fuerza y en la soledad de su cuarto manifestó su rabia, golpeando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Nadie lo pasaba a llevar de esa forma, nadie.

* * *

**07.**

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Yao.

Iván había dormido poco, salía antes del amanecer a buscar al chino y se quedaba mirando los jardines pasado la medianoche, atento a cualquier movimiento, esperando que Yao apareciera de la nada, con el rostro cansado, buscando sus ojos con temor al ser conocedor de la grave insolencia que había cometido.

Entre el pesado tiempo que le había tocado vivir, descargaba parte de su ira con el pequeño japonés, sometiéndolo a castigos brutales; la varilla de bambú había sido reemplazada por una de metal y no se detenía en azotar el infantil cuerpo hasta que Kiku despertaba de su inconsciencia y lo miraba con miedo y con súplica para que parase.

Verlo quebrarse era el único alivio para su oscura alma.

—Tú hermano no ha regresado —dijo la séptima noche mientras tomaba al pequeño de los cabellos y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Kiku lloró.

—Podría matarte, pero no es divertido si mi amado Yao no se encuentra aquí… —suspiró—. Cuando regrese, te mataré frente él, para que sepa que no debe desobedecerme.

Al octavo día, Iván salió con el canto del gallo y encontró una carta con la foto de Yao dirigida a él.

* * *

**08.**

Yao estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad.

Sus ojos vendados y su cuerpo cansado lo tenían con la obligación de mantenerse despierto con la fuerza de su voluntad y él había decidido sacarla mediante sus memorias, aferrándose todo lo que podía al recuerdo de su hermano desaparecido.

Como una llama en su cabeza imposible de apagar, vio a Kiku la mañana anterior a su desaparición. El pequeño se había abalanzado sobre él al amanecer, ansioso por mostrarle la nueva técnica que había aprendido con su espada de madera.

_—¡Ven, hermano! —exclamó con impaciencia el menor. Bajando las escaleras, Yao le sonrió._

Gruesas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos y la piel de Yao escoció cuando la sustancia salina se abrió paso entre la tela que le cubría la cara. Su cabeza llena del recuerdo del pequeño Kiku, de su rostro concentrado en una mueca de empeño y su pequeño cuerpo en posición con el boken que le sobrepasaba en tamaño.

_—Has avanzado mucho con esa espada. Felicidades._

Y su sonrisa, la sonrisa conforme y orgullosa que el niño le había devuelto le producía una sensación extraña, una mezcla entre dolor y determinación, porque esa sonrisa era la luz que lo mantenía consciente.

_Kiku…_

* * *

**09.**

Se movió, pasando a llevar las heridas que habían sido hechas cerca de las sogas que lo sujetaban. Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios y el chino maldijo la mordaza que apretaba su boca.

Entre la eterna oscuridad que lo rodeaba, la imagen de Kiku seguía allí, sonriéndole.

¿¡Qué habían hecho él y su hermano para merecer ese destino!

Un chispazo de culpa lo atacó y entre las lágrimas que había derramado por Kiku, se colaban lágrimas de culpa, de dolor y de vergüenza, abriéndose paso cruelmente por su cara, porque él sabía la razón de sus vidas tan agitadas. Y quizás, la razón que lo tenía aprisionado al ruso.

Quiso morderse el labio, por más que intentara olvidar su vida adolescente como traficante de opio y de esclavos, el destino se lo echaba en cara a diario.

Hace años él había traficado con Ivan y algo que Yao desconoce pasó en ese entonces, provocando la furia del ruso. Desatando con ello la desaparición de Kiku y la obsesión de aquel hombre para con él.

_Kiku…_

Kiku, perdóname, por favor. Yo soy el causante de todo esto…

Lo siento tanto, hermano.

Reconocerlo era tan, pero tan, doloroso.

* * *

**10.**

Algún desconocido había secuestrado al chino y lo tenía presó en un cuarto, atado de pies y manos y repleto de sangre. El ruso apretó la fotografía que mostraba el deplorable estado del muchacho entre sus manos completamente furioso.

Alguien jugaba el mismo juego que él con los secuestros.

—_"El chino vivirá si cumples lo que yo deseo…"_ —leyó en voz alta una de las últimas líneas de la carta que reposaba en su escritorio—. _"Ven al parque a las ocho de la noche para que hablemos. Sé que lo deseas, Iván Braginski."_

Esperar nunca se había hecho tan eterno. Odiaba esperar.

A las siete de la noche se levantó del salón donde compartía con sus hermanas y cerró la puerta principal con fuerza. Ya solas, Natasha le murmuró unas palabras a su hermana y corrió detrás del ruso, sonriendo.

Llegó puntual y miró a todas partes con impaciencia.

—¡Hermano!

Se volteó con rapidez, observando a Natasha acercarse a grandes zancadas, agitando su larga cabellera detrás. Cuando estuvo cerca, le ordenó que se fuera a casa.

La chica sonrió maliciosa.

—No puedo.

Y lo tomó por sorpresa, se lanzó sobre él y le besó con fuerza antes de pincharle con algo en el cuello.

* * *

**11.  
**

Estaba perdido en un lugar conocido, escenas pasaban con abrumadora velocidad frente a sus ojos y reconoció en medio de su inconsciencia que vagaba en sus recuerdos, en sus momentos de adolescencia cuando en su lado del mundo era el más grande traficante de droga y esclavos de distintas índoles…

Sensaciones de poder le invadieron cuando entre esas imágenes difusas apareció su figura cultivando drogas en sus campos y eligiendo bellos cuerpos para comerciar. Era el amo del mundo.

Hasta que en uno de sus viajes por rincones asiáticos se encontró con Yao.

Había escuchado sobre el chino, éste se iniciaba en el turbio mundo del tráfico, pero como nunca habían cruzado caminos no le había tomado más importancia que la de investigar datos estrictamente necesarios; pero esa vez, el chino se había involucrado en un negocio que Ivan tenía, arruinando una gran venta de droga y de poder; botándolo prácticamente del trafico asiático.

Desde entonces se interesó en el oriental, buscó sus negocios e indagó más en su vida, porque ese chino se había atrevido a tocar sus terrenos y fue tal su obsesión por él, que decidió devolverle la moneda: destruyó toda su red de tráfico, secuestrando a Kiku.

* * *

**12.**

E Iván aún recuerda como ese día Yao le llamó, preguntándole si había visto algo extraño por sus fronteras. Eso no le extrañó, porque sabía de sobra que el chino siempre sospechó de su persona; por eso ese día le contestó con calma, casi con una risa de trasfondo que él tenía a su hermano menor y que si no iba a verlo, Kiku iría a un lugar mejor.

Ese día esperó sentado en el salón principal de su casa, la puerta se abrió y Yao entró.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hermano, aru! —había exclamado el chino, dando grandes zancadas en su dirección. Sus ojos brillando en furia, parecía casi un dragón.

El ruso se acomodó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas.

—Deja de traficar, querido Yao.

Se levantó y se encaminó donde él.

—Lo haré, aru —dijo el chino mordiéndose el labio.

Iván sonrió antes de tomarle la barbilla.

—Tienes bien ordenadas tus prioridades —mencionó el ruso, rozando sus labios en una mejilla oriental—. Eso habla bien de ti —calló durante un minuto, su vista encontrándose con los ojos de Yao—. Tu hermano estará bien siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo diga.

El temblor que recorrió al chino y su mirada llena de odio, lo cautivó.

* * *

**13.**

Después de aquella vez, Iván obtuvo todo de Yao. _Todo_.

Incluso sesiones bastante duras y furiosas de sexo salvaje.

Yao estaba en la casa de Iván, desde que éste había secuestrado a Kiku, el chino estaba completamente subyugado por el control ruso; el temor de que a su hermano le sucediera algo —porque Yao era completamente consciente de que Ivan podía hacer perfectamente lo que quisiera con Kiku, por algo el ruso estaba en el turbio mundo del tráfico— lo llevaba a sacrificarse por el muchacho. Lo quería demasiado como para oponer resistencia a lo que Ivan le hacía.

—Oh, Yao, tan sobreprotector…

El chino no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación en la que ahora era acorralado y manoseado por las grandes manos de Ivan. Su boca intentó cerrarse a un gemido involuntario que escapó de sus labios cuando el ruso tocó su miembro con extremada fuerza.

Mientras era tirado en el frío piso de madera, pensó que no podía revelarse, tenía que tragarse su orgullo por Kiku, aún si eso conllevaba ser utilizado por Ivan.

—Es bueno ver que cedes por tu hermano.

Todo eso escapaba completamente al control del chino.

* * *

**14.  
**

Las estocadas eran rápidas y furiosas, las manos rusas lo tomaban por fuerza de los hombros y lo empujaban, haciéndolo llevar un ritmo que él no era capaz de soportar. Chilló cuando su cuello fue marcado por una mordida de Iván.

Cuando el ruso, concentrado en su propio placer llegó al orgasmo, Yao le miró, su cabello completamente desordenado le impedía ver bien la figura que ahora se levantaba del piso.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Yao en un murmulló entrecortado.

—Porque me gustas. Me interesas y esta es la única forma que conozco de hacerte mío.

El chino no entendió, ¿Si le gustaba porque lo trataba así? E Iván, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos dijo que era porque él siempre ha demostrado su amor mediante el sufrimiento, porque vivió de esa forma y era la única manera que conocía de demostrar lo que sentía.

—El mundo por donde me muevo, me hizo ser así —dijo Iván subiéndose los pantalones—. Lo extraño es que tú no seas así si te mueves por el mismo mundo.

Yao contestó mientras recogía su ropa y se la colocaba despacio, que era porque él siempre tuvo el apoyo de sus hermanos y nunca había tenido problemas.

—Entonces yo seré la fuente de tus problemas. Es justo, después de todo, tenemos que vivir lo mismo. Como traficantes, es nuestro vivir el sufrir.

El chino le miró con odio.

—Ya aprenderás a hacer del sufrimiento tu alegría, Yao —susurró mientras lo tomaba suavemente de un brazo y lo levantaba, atrayéndolo suavemente a su cuerpo. El chino se tensó al sentir la pesada respiración de Iván en su cabeza—. Desde ahora yo te enseñaré a vivir de ese modo.

El oriental se vio atrapado en los brazos de Ivan que ahora le acariciaban con suavidad la espalda y los cabellos desordenados.

Se preguntó, en completo silencio qué era lo que buscaba el ruso en él y porque si tanto decía quererlo, lo quebraba de ese modo.

Iván lo besó con fuerza, diciendo entre sus labios que desde ahora era completamente propiedad suya.

De alguna manera, nunca fue capaz de encontrar respuesta y al final, entre todo el dolor que sufría tanto por tener a Ivan atacándolo de esa forma como por no poder encontrar a Kiku, terminó acostumbrándose a la situación. No porque le gustara ¡Eso jamás! Pero ya era parte de su diario vivir el verse atrapado por Ivan en todas las formas posibles.

Tanto física como mentalmente y sin poder defenderse.

* * *

**15.  
**

Y ahora, como si fuera un cruel juego del destino, el ruso y el chino estaban atrapados por un tercero.

Apenas ahora aquel extraño juego de propiedades comenzaba a disiparse.

El ruso despertó, quejándose un poco del dolor que tenía en el cuello producto del pinchazo completamente sorpresivo que su hermana le había dado. Parpadeó un poco, sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas y centró la vista; pudiendo distinguir segundos después un cuarto desconocido.

—Es un motel del centro de la ciudad.

La voz de Natasha lo desconcertó durante unos escasos segundos, pero logró reponerse del impacto pasado un rato. Los ojos de la chica completamente fijos en su persona, una sonrisa de triunfo iluminaba su rostro. Y no era para menos, porque ella al fin había logrado atrapar en sus redes a su hermano.

—Siempre desee esto, hermano —murmuró ella acercándose más al ruso, rozando con su aliento los labios que tanto añoraba.

Iván tenía ya una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aún así se hizo el desentendido y le preguntó con una turbadora inocencia que estaba ocurriendo.

Natasha se sentó en sus piernas.

—Sé que lo sabes, hermano. Sabes que yo tengo a Yao…

Le besó con goce, disfrutando del contacto; Ivan le mordió el labio con brusquedad, aunque eso sólo hizo que su hermana sonriese y no se despegase de sus labios.

* * *

**16.  
**

Ella estaba sumida en su goce personal, en su felicidad propia de poder tener a su hermano bajo su merced, amarrado a una silla y dispuesto por obligación a hacerle lo que su femenina y perturbada mente quisiera.

Sus manos de porcelana recorrieron despacio el pecho de Iván, metiéndose dentro de la camisa e ignorando las protestas de éste.

—¿Dónde tienes a Yao, Naty? —cuestionó mirándola fijamente, una especie de mala vibra llenó el ambiente. Él la llamó de ese modo para hacerla ceder, para tratarla con delicadeza y así le dejara en paz.

Los ojos de ella se posaron en los del ruso despacio, casi pensando en lo que debería decirle. Mientras eso ocurría, Iván intentaba controlarse, la sorpresa de tener a la obsesiva de su hermana secuestrándolo —podía apreciar la ironía bastante bien— y que ella se hubiese atrevido a tocar a su Yao le hacía hervir la sangre. Aunque parte de él estaba algo orgulloso de Natasha, porque la chica había sido capaz de planearlo todo bajo sus narices y nunca se había dado cuenta de nada.

Pero eso no quitaba que la chica se hubiese excedido.

Aún así, él no se daba el lujo de mostrarse débil, porque tenía que sacarle la información a su hermana, lograrla hacerlo caer bajo la propia obsesión que ella tenía para con él y salir de allí para buscar a Yao; volviendo así a su antigua y perfecta vida.

Pero Natasha no se lo iba a hacer fácil, ella ya había aprendido a controlar su carácter en pos de sus propios beneficios.

—Hermano, eso no es lo importante. Lo que importa es que al fin estaremos juntos.

* * *

**17.**

La luz encegueció a Kiku durante eternos segundos, una ráfaga de aire fresco que ahuyentaba el olor a muerte y a dolor se esparció por el lugar; causándole al pequeño japonés varios temblores, los cuales lejos de ser dolorosos, le traían un refrescante y renovador (esperanzador también) aliento a su alma.

El pequeño parpadeó, tratando de acostumbrase a la luz.

—No te muevas, voy a desatarte… —dijo una voz que desconocía, pero se oía bastante dura y autoritaria.

Sintió con un alivio indescriptible, casi como un baño de agua revitalizante como las gruesas cuerdas que lo mantenían cautivo cedían bajo un cuchillo que las cortaban rápidamente. Su cuerpo prácticamente se desplomó y cuando estaba predispuesto a chocar con el piso, unas manos no agarraron del torso, evitando su caída.

Estaba cansado, su agotamiento mental y físico lo tenía completamente agotado y no reparaba en que era sacado del cuarto donde estuvo recluido, ni tampoco que quién sea que lo tuviera en brazos lo dejaba en la sala de la casa rusa, a la vista de la habitante que quedaba en el hogar.

Lo único que Kiku vio cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para levantar la cabeza, fue una larga cabellera rubia alejarse con rapidez.

* * *

**18.**

Ucrania miró a todas partes, tratando de explicar qué diablos estaba ocurriendo allí.

Primero su hermano se había ido quizás donde de la nada, rumeando que tenía que atender asuntos referentes al extraño muchacho asiático que tanto le visitaba (o más bien, vivía en casa); luego su hermana había salido corriendo con la intención de alcanzarlo, pero después se había devuelto para buscar quizás qué y ella en todo ese enredo se había limitado a buscar a Natasha por toda la casa, pero sin resultados.

Y ahora, tras no encontrarla se hallaba en el salón principal, donde en un sillón estaba un niño desconocido cubierto de heridas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

De todos modos se acercó a ver al pequeño, éste estaba consciente y miraba al cielo, perdido en algún mundo que ella no conocía.

— ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo revisaba.

Terminó curándolo, descubriendo de paso que era el hermano del amigo de su hermano y que éste había hecho cosas terribles que ella no se atrevía a mencionar. Con la angustia consumiéndole el pecho, llamó a la policía.

—Lo siento, Iván, pero no puedo creer que siguieras metido en ese mundo a pesar de que me lo negaras…

Sin saberlo, estaba sellando un ciclo de juegos sádicos, destruyendo las propiedades de sus hermanos y uniéndolos más de que la propia Ucrania habría deseado.

* * *

**19.**

Natasha quería a Iván sólo para él y lo iba a hacer.

Se encargó de mantenerlo allí, firmemente atado, sometido a sus deseos.

Con malicia susurró que ya nada podría hacer por su querido —y se aseguró de que el énfasis en aquella palabra le llegaba profundo a su hermano—

Ahora ella se encargaría de mantener a Ivan de la misma forma en que él había tenido al chino recluido, al menos hasta que Ivan lograra reaccionar y buscara la forma de escapar. Claro está, ella impediría aquel momento con todas sus fuerzas.

—En estos momentos Yao debe estar saliendo de donde estaba y Katy debe de estar llamando a los hermanos orientales para sacar a Kiku —dijo ella con malvado deleite. Iván la miraba, impasible—. ¿No es duro que te devuelvan la moneda, hermano?

—Eres tan cruel como yo, Naty —susurró él—. ¿Sabes que por lo que acabas de hacer arriesgas a la familia?

Natasha sonrió.

—Sí, como también sé que si nos descubren, los dos pagaremos por los mismos crímenes —dio un suspiro soñador—. Y cuando eso pase, un muro separador de sexos en la cárcel no me impedirá acercarme más a ti.

Y así fue. Los descubrieron gracias a todas las pistas que la chica dejó esparcidas a propósito y ella logró hacer que las culpas de Iván por tráfico formaran también parte de su hoja de vida, teniendo así la misma condena en la misma cárcel.

Ella se encargó de hacerle pagar al ruso todo lo que había hecho durante años e Ivan se vio obligado a dejarse hacer, ideando siempre la forma para escapar.

* * *

**20.**

Y todo fue como Natasha vaticinó.

Yao abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, cuidando lo más que podía en no rozar las múltiples heridas que esté tenía por todo su ser. Gruesas lágrimas descendieron de su rostro, aterrizando en la cabeza de su hermano pequeño; infinitas disculpas escaparon de sus labios, sabiendo que aquellas palabras, por mucho que lo sintiese, no repararían todo el daño que había causado su turbio trabajo.

—Perdóname Kiku, por favor… —murmuró de nuevo mientras tomaba el cuerpo del pequeño en sus brazos, ignorando el dolor propio—. Lo siento, hermanito.

Kiku sólo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos oscuros.

—Comenzaremos otra vida, lejos de aquí —prosiguió el chino mientras caminaba con un rumbo que sólo él conocía. Sus pasos eran lentos, su cuerpo aún resentido por sus heridas—. Iremos a vivir con Corea, todos como una familia feliz.

— ¿Dejarás tus negocios? —Cuestionó el menor, su voz quebrada, suave, calando dolorosamente en el alma de Yao.

El chino, recién entonces, por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, comprendió que había escogido el camino incorrecto. Que su vida no había sido tan fácil como había pensado en su minuto, con todos los logros que había obtenido al traficar.

—Sí, lo dejaré, aru.

Quizás, gracias a que Ivan lo había obligado a morir en vida durante tanto tiempo, había comprendido el dolor que le causaba a su familia con la vida que llevaba y se prometió que ahora sería más responsable con él mismo y con ellos.

Kiku se rió.

—Me alegro, así ya no tendrás que sufrir. Ni yo tampoco.

Yao sonrió como no lo hacía desde hace años.

Estaba seguro que desde ahora, todo mejoraría.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Me demoré Nami, pero terminé.

Gracias por leer.

¿Review 8D?


End file.
